


Magic Tricks

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gender Neutral, Other, Trickster - Freeform, except human, just like gabriel, language warning, reader is a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was with people today? You could’ve sworn that you were sent to another universe where everyone was replaced with a bunch of loonies. First the two ridiculously tall men in suits and then the guy claiming to be a Norse god who could just zap himself wherever he wanted! What's next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> request: Yay! I love being the first request for my favorite angel! Anyway, I was hoping you could do a fluffy Gabriel one-shot where the reader is a complete human, doesn't know about the world of Supernatural or anything, but is a major trickster, like a human female version of Gabriel. In the end, TFW comes by and questions you about Gabriel, because they're looking for him, and you end up learning about his true identity? Please? (OK, back to reading the one-shots here.)

“Woah, woah, woah,” you said, stopping the two ridiculously tall men in front of you. “You’re telling me that there is some magical ‘trickster’ that is going around pranking people and you think I  know him?”

“Yeah, we don’t really know his name but-”

“Okay, I don’t have time for this. I’m all for yankin’ a couple chains, but right now I seriously have to get back to work,” you replied before looking behind the two men. “Next!” You called, shoo-ing the giants out of the way. You had coffee orders to fill and as much as you rather hear about this fictional ‘trickster’ guy, you couldn’t. You needed this job.

They shared a look before moving so you could help the people who were actually there to buy something. You plastered a fake smile on your face, and decided that, today, you would only spit in the coffees of those who really deserved it.

Your shift seemed to drag on forever, especially once the morning rush was over and you had to just sit behind the counter with nothing to do but twiddle your thumbs. After a while you noticed that one of the coffee containers up front was near empty, so in need of something to do you took it off the shelf and brought it to the back to fill it. You were sure there would be no customers coming in anyway, it’s not like they had the rest of the day.

You pushed the door to the back room, flipped on the light, and instantly dropped the container. Luckily it was plastic or you were sure the whole thing would have shattered into pieces.

“You can’t be back here. Employees only,” you said to the man who had made you jump when you first walked in. He didn’t look up at you though, his golden eyes were focused on opening the wrapper of some kind of candy he had in his hand.

“You know,” he said before stuffing the chocolate in his mouth. “Hungary really makes the best candy.” You stared at him incredulously, your brow furrow and mouth slightly ajar.

“Where did you even–” you stopped yourself. “You know what? Nevermind. I’ve got a better question. How did you get in here and what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“That was two questions, sweetheart,” the man said before swallowing. He finally looked up at you, throwing the colorful foil onto the floor, which was  just fan-fucking-tastic because you knew that you would be the one who’d have to throw it away later. “But since I’m feeling generous, I’ll answer both. I’ve got the ability, or ‘magic’ as you might call it, to zap myself wherever I want. Of course, I could’ve just used my mojo on the back door but that’s no where near as fun.”

Again with the magic thing?! What was with people that day? You could’ve sworn that you were sent to another universe where everyone was replaced with a bunch of loonies. Before you had a chance to reply or even to roll your eyes like you were very tempted to do, the man continued. “And I’m here to have a little chat with you. Now don’t you feel special?” A sly grin pulled at the corners of his lips and it was something that really just made you want to haul off and crack him one on the jaw. This guy was arrogant–cocky at best–and it was infuriating.

“I already sent your wack job buddies packing and I’ll do the same to you. Now get out or I’m going to call the cops,” you threatened, already taking a step back to move yourself closer to the phone that was attached to the wall.

“My…?” He began, raising an eyebrow in confusion before a look of realization crossed his face. "Oh, right. Yeah... They're not my buddies," he said with a dry laugh. "They’re more like pests that I have to put up with. Giant, attractive pests that apparently beat me to the chase. But if you played dumb like you’re doing right now then everything should’ve went alright,” he said the last part more like he was talking to himself, but your eyebrows scrunched in confusion anyway.

“What do you mean ‘playing dumb?’ Am I supposed to know you?” You crossed your arms and glared at him.

“Wait… do you really not know who I am?” When you didn’t respond he took that as a yes. “Hah! Wow, and the Winchesters were so worried that I had a little follower, takin’ tricks right out of my book. It’s a little sad though, if you think about it. It’s like you could’ve been my own little protege!” Now you just openly gaped at his excitement. It was like this guy was some rocket ship and you were tied to the end by a thread, that’s how you felt.

“I may be a pranker, but I come up with all of my ideas on my own, not from some wanker’s book, thank you very much,” you replied defiantly. An intrigued smile made it’s way on his face. “Who are you anyway?” You asked, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

“How about Barack Obama? That might be a better name to give to the cops than my real one. But if you must know, you can call me Ga–Loki,” you heard the hesitation in his voice but there was no trace of it on his smug face.

“Loki?” You stared at him in utter disbelief. “You’re the viking god of mischief?” You deadpanned.

“Ooh, looks like someone knows their history. Anyway. I’ve gotta dash. I’ll see you around, Y/N,” he said, and with that, he was gone. You blinked once, then twice. Where the hell had he gone? Could he really have been telling the truth about his ‘abilities’ or were your eyes just playing tricks on you?

“Holy Shit,” you breathed out into the now empty room, not even thinking about the fact that he knew your name. You glanced down at where the candy wrapper had been tossed onto the floor only to find that it wasn’t there. You checked under the counter beside it just to see if it was accidentally kicked underneath. It wasn’t.

You straightened out before leaving the room, unsure of what to do with yourself. You ended up having to go back after accidentally leaving the container lying on the floor. As you filled it your eyes darted around the room, waiting for that Loki guy to appear out of no where again. When the container was full of coffee and you were sure he wasn’t hiding somewhere in the room, you returned to your station behind the front counter where a customer was waiting, an impatient look on his face.

You apologized, though it didn’t seem to make anything better and that was pretty much how the rest of your day went. You weren’t focused at all, you screwed up more orders than you got right, and you were just thankful that your boss left early because of a stomachache. You couldn’t stop thinking about ‘Loki’ or the two guys who had stopped in earlier. They were both in suits, but you didn’t know who they were. The only thing that was obvious was that they weren’t from around here, you lived in a small city and basically recognized just about everyone.

After work you decided to swing by the police station, curious to see if maybe they knew anything about this trickster. You were just about to get out of your old car when you saw the two giants getting into a sleek black one. After a moment of thinking about it, you got back into your car and turned on the engine, waiting for them to pull out of the parking lot. You knew for sure that they were at least aware of this Loki guy whereas the cops could’ve been clueless. You followed them the entire way back to some drabby motel that actually wasn’t too far from your apartment.

The two got out of their car, duffel bags in hand, before rounding the corner of the building to presumably get to their room. With nothing else better to do, you decided to go snooping and see what room they had rented, maybe to talk to them about this trickster guy, maybe just to prank them because you were pretty sure they were the only reason ‘Loki’ decided to drop by for a little visit. You quickly got out of your own car but you were sure to close your door quietly before proceeding. You figured the move was probably unnecessary, but better safe than sorry.

It turned out you ended up being sorry anyway, because the minute you rounded the corner you felt yourself being pushed up against the wall of the building, something sharp lightly scraping your throat. Your eyes went wide and you were tempted to swallow, but you didn’t in fear of the what you assumed was a blade pressed to your jugular. It took a moment for your brain to register that the one who had you pinned against the wall was the shorter (although still freakin’ tall) of the two guys from earlier that day, his accomplice was standing not too far behind him. They both shared a look of recognition and confusion before mutually deciding that you weren’t worth killing, or at least that’s what you figured was going on inside their heads.

“Why were you following us?” The taller one asked, his tone softer than you would have expected, as the knife was slipped  back into the other’s pocket. Your hand went to your throat, rubbing it. You didn’t actually get hurt, but it was enough to make you slightly more protective of yourself. You glared up at them and that was when you decided that you were into this mess too deep. You were curious about the so-called-trickster but finding out the truth wasn’t worth risking your life over. The man closest to you raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“I wanted to know what the hell you two were talking about earlier today,” you said, knowing that they recognized you from that morning. The shorter guy scrunched up his nose.

“Why? I thought you didn’t believe us… or did something happen today?” He questioned, some of the confusion leaving his face.

“Uh, nothing happened, I was just curious to know more. I don’t believe in all of the mumbo-jumbo you guys were talking about earlier, that doesn’t mean it wasn’t interesting.” You weren’t exactly sure why you were protecting the trickster, but it seemed like the right thing to you. While the two men in front of you didn’t seem evil (even though one of them did just have a freakin’ dagger to your throat), you felt more inclined to side with ‘Loki,’ and maybe that was because of the similarities you saw in your personalities, even though you didn’t want to admit their existance.

The two men gave each other a look that made you think that they didn’t believe you, but then the taller one pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to you. “Well, we can’t really tell you anything, but if you find out more on your own then please contact us.” You looked down at the card that was now in your hands, examining it.

“FBI?!” You asked, looking up. “You’re telling me that the first thing the FBI do when being tailed is hold a knife up to someone?” You stared at them incredulously and the shorter one had the mind to at least look embarrassed.

“Sorry, err, my partner is a bit jumpy. He doesn’t like to take risks,” the one with the floppy hair explained apologetically. After they reiterated one more time that you should contact them if you found anything out you all went your separate ways, but not before you were able to catch a glimpse at their motel room number… you didn’t know if you would need it, but it was better to have it than to not.

You made your way back to your car, walking quickly and checking over your shoulder every so often. While the guys said they were cops that didn’t mean that they really were and honestly, the whole thing with that knife spooked you a little bit. Seriously, what agent even carries one of those things anyway?

Once you were inside your car, the doors locked and as safe as you could be, you let out a sigh of relief. You pulled your keys out of your pocket and were just about to start the engine when you saw the light reflecting off of golden hair next to you. Holy shit! You breathed, dropping your keys onto the floor to see that it was the trickster who had scared the crap out of you one again.

 


	2. Part 2

“Why didn’t you tell them that you saw me today?” He asked before you had a chance to say anything more. Your brow furrowed for a moment and then you realized what he had been talking about. You felt heat rise up the back of your neck and you turned your attention back to the steering wheel.

“They held a knife to my _throat_ ,” you said after a moment of thinking up a good excuse. “ I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.”

“Weren’t you worried that they would know you were lying?” He questioned. It was almost hard to tell, but you could see the slight upturn of his lips.

“No. I’m a good liar,” you defended, glancing back over at the trickster. His small smile grew a little wider and his eyebrows raised putting an incredulous look on his face. He knew better.

“Sure you are,” he said, patting your knee before disappearing into thin air. You frowned as the warmth from where his hand was faded before reaching down to pick up your forgotten keys. Not knowing what else to do, you started the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot, heading back to your apartment.

It wasn’t a long drive, but on the way there you happened to drive past the library. Making a snap decision, you turned quickly, driving into the driveway leading to the library. You needed to find out more about this trickster guy.

After checking your rearview mirror, you noticed that someone had been riding your ass and they continued to do so until you parked. A man got out of his car and slammed the door rather roughly. Your brow furrowed in confusion before cautiously getting out of your own car.

“Do you get your kicks from cutting other people off?” He asked and you stared at him dumbly, unsure of what he meant. “If I hadn’t slammed on the brakes as hard as I did I woulda creamed ya and it woulda been all your fault,” he said angrily. He was older, maybe mid 50’s, and a little dirty to be honest. You still weren’t exactly positive on what he meant, but you figured maybe that sharp turn you had made earlier had something to do with it.

“I’m sorr-” you began to say, but he cut you off.

“Oh, you’ll be sorry.” The man took a few steps closer for every step you had just taken backwards. _Not again,_ you were tempted to groan out, but stopped yourself figuring it wasn’t a very good idea. It was the second time that day you had gotten yourself into trouble. You bumped into something from behind, presumably your car, and you gulped. What now?

In one moment you heard a rustling sound and in the next the trickster was standing in front of you, arms out slightly.

“Do we have a problem here?” He asked the man. Instead of responding he just gawked at Loki, taking a few steps back. You couldn’t help the tiny smile that washed over your face, even if you weren’t sure how the trickster even knew to come help. Everyone was still for a while before he crossed his arms, which seemed to shock the man out of his stupor and he quickly got back into his car, driving off quickly.

“How did you…” you trailed off, too busy watching the car speed out of the parking lot. Loki looked over his shoulder, giving you a sly smile.

“You better watch yourself, Y/N, I don’t got much time to be your guardian angel.” He winked before disappearing with that same rustling sound as before. You hadn’t noticed it, but you wondered if he had made that sound all of the other times he popped from place to place. It sounded like something soft rustling, but you had no idea what it could be. You let out a breath of air that you had been seemingly holding before.

You took a moment to collect yourself before heading into the library, setting off to do what you had originally went there for. On your salary, you couldn’t afford internet, much less a computer, so the only way to find out about the trickster was to come here. You took a seat towards the back, not wanting anyone to look over your shoulder while you searched. You waited impatiently for the five minutes that it took the computer to boot up, and then you got to work.

Your first objective was to look up Loki, and you found some pretty interesting stuff, but nothing that actually helped you. You weren’t exactly sure what you were looking for, but you figured you’d know it when you found it. Giving up on your search of Loki, you thought about what else could be researched. After a quick search of tricksters, you came up empty handed with nothing but links to fictional characters.

You thought for a moment before remembering something. When the trickster had first introduced himself, he hesitated. If you remembered correctly, he nearly said something that started with “Ga.” You weren’t sure what it meant, but it was something to go off of. After spending more time researching than you cared to admit, you had found all the all powerful names that started with Ga and, well, there wasn’t much. You had a few guesses over who he might be, but you weren’t quite sure on any of them.

Now you just had to find a way to get the trickster to come back from wherever he was when he wasn’t with you. One option is that you could put yourself in danger again, but looking for danger was a lot harder than simply walking into it, plus you felt like you had enough for one day. Giving up, you took the information you had learned with you before leaving, going home slightly disappointed. You supposed you would just have to think of something in the morning.

* * *

After the alarm clock went off for the third time you groaned and smacked the top of it, effectively shutting of the annoying sound. It took you a moment to actually drag yourself out of bed, the only thing really doing so being the promise of money. Today was Friday and that meant payday. You hurriedly got ready, realizing then that you were running a bit late. When you got to work you were just barely able to shove your timecard into the machine in the time when you were still considered not tardy. It was then that you let out a sigh of relief. Nothing had been going right that day and you had just got to work.

“Y/N,” your boss called from the back and you moved over a little so you were in their line of sight. “You get cashier duty again today,” they said and you nodded dutifully, although the last thing you felt like doing was dealing with people.  One guy who had been particularly awful ( _he even snapped his fingers at you_ ) ended up getting only one shot of espresso in his morning coffee when he had asked for three. He didn’t know, but even if he did he shouldn’t worry because you replaced it with spit. You had a big smile on your face when you handed him the drink.

At least that was one thing to brighten your day. You took a seat on the stool behind the counter once things settled down, usually unable to do so because you had to be on your feet making the more easy drinks. Your boss told you to watch the shop while they went out to lunch. You agreed, but only because you had to. You sat in silence for the first ten minutes of your boss' break before getting sick of it and deciding to try something.

"Hey Loki!" You hollard, looking up at the ceiling as if calling to the heavens themselves. "Come on man, I know you're out there somewhere," you said, but under your breath this time. After about a minute of waiting you figured that he wasn't coming. You sighed in defeat, thinking of new ways to meet up with him again. You knew you shouldn't even care about what mythical creature he was, you should've only focused on the fact that he wasn't human and therefore wasn't safe. But safe wasn't exactly your middle name here, so you found yourself drawn to the trickster instead.

At that moment you heard a swooshing noise coming from behind you and you quickly turned around on your stool to face it. You saw Loki there, leaning his hip against the counter with his arms crossed. There was a small smirk on his face as he looked down on you.

"You rang?" He asked expectantly, raising an eyebrow at you.

"I don't think you're really Loki," you said, a triumphant grin on your face. Sure, you didn't know exactly who he was, but he didn't know that yet, and it showed. His cocky grin faded and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"How did-"

"Remember when you told me that you were Loki, but you screwed up and started saying something else?" You asked cutting him off. A look of realization hit his face. "Yeah, I caught that."

"So, uh, who do you _think_ I am?" He asked, sounding a little less confident than usual.

"I have a few guesses, I mean, it's not like there are a whole ton of names that start with 'Ga,'" you said. This made him perk up a bit.

"Alright, hit me with your best shot." You didn't need the notes you had taken at the library yesterday to remember the names you had found. There weren't many and you had learned enough about them to be able to recall everyone. As you said the names, you made sure to watch his reactions closely. You would bet money on the fact that he wouldn't actually tell you when you got it right, so you were determined to figure it out.

"Ganymede?" He rolled his eyes. "Galene." A huff. "Gaia." That time he let out a bark of laughter, which you kind of expected, seeing as she was considered to be 'the mother of everything.' "Gandalf."

"What?" He asked with a confused laugh.

"Hey don't judge. If you expect me to believe in Loki then you sure as hell can expect me to believe in Gandalf," you replied defensively, crossing your arms over your chest to match his stance even though you were still sitting.

"But Gandalf doesn't ex-"

"Don't ruin it for me now," you interrupted, a small smile on your face. He smiled back, warmly. It was a different look than usual, but you had to admit that you liked it.

You went back to guessing. "Gabriel." The trickster stiffened a bit before shaking his head. You narrowed your eyes at him, knowing something was up. _Holy shit,_ you thought, _he's a fricken archangel._ "That's you, isn't it?" You accused him, finally standing up.

"No it's not," he said, his brow furrowing again.

"I don't believe you," you replied, taking a step closer. You didn't realize just how close you two were until he sighed and it blew over your face. A shiver ran down your spine.

"Fine, you got me," he said, slightly irritated. "I'm Gabriel. Happy now?" You frowned at him, wondering what had changed. Sure, you had gotten it right, but the entire time you had been guessing up until this point he was fine.

"I, uh, didn't mean to offend you or anything," you said awkwardly, unsure of what to do to make it better. Why you were trying to make anything better, why you even cared, well, you weren't exactly sure the reason. Actually, that was a lie. You were almost positive you knew the reason. You liked him. As a person, of course (or as an angel?). He was good, even if his cocky facade covered that up a bit. When you were in trouble he was there in a flash to get your ass out of it. He said he wasn't your guardian _angel_ (him being an archangel was really starting to make sense now), but still he had come to help you.

He smiled weakly, looking down at the floor. "You didn't offend me," he said finally. "It's just, well, I've been down here on Earth for a long while and the whole time I was able to keep my true identity a secret. You've literally known me for a day and you've already been able to figure it out," he paused, looking up at you. His golden brown eyes seemed to take the breath from you. You felt yourself wanting to take a step closer, but at that point you would be standing chest-to-chest so you refrained from doing so. "I guess you're special," he said, a twinkle in his eye.

He reached his hand up to touch two fingers to your forehead. You stared at him, brows furrowed, thoroughly confused. In the next moment you felt the wind blow around you and you were certain that you were no longer in the small coffee shop in which you worked.

"Where are-" you began, but stopped yourself after looking around for a second. You glanced up and your jaw fell open, eyes going wide. _You were under the freakin **Eiffel Tower.**_ "I-"

"So what do you think?" Gabriel asked, a smile on his face, but you could see the apprehension in his eyes. He was unsure if he made the right move or not.

"Don't you think _Paris_ is a bit much?" You asked in disbelief, still looking at everything around you. You couldn't help the smile that grew on your own face.

"Nothing is too much for you," he said seriously. No joking or fooling around. You met his eyes and he glanced down at your lips. You finally decided to hell with it and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him with everything you had. You didn't know what your future held, but when his hands found your waist, you knew that you wanted to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find more at [spn-x-reader](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com) on tumblr!
> 
> [Reblog Link](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com/post/118150712327/magic-tricks-part-1)


End file.
